death is unescapeable
by erza scarlet of fairy tail
Summary: 100 stories of tragic fate. " Will we survive?", " How long will we live?" " How long will the light be encased in darkness?"
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE: Juvia's final moments, Gray's tragedy.**

**Question: Do you know the meaning of a tragedy?**

**Quote: **

You may not be here next to me but every second and minute your presence lingers on in my thoughts and prayers; renew my spirit to greater most highest place. Moment we share together is a memories I surely treasure forever. Your passionate way of making me feel love, care of and happy I will cheerish till death do us part.

* Juvia p.o.v.*

The battle lasted for weeks against the dark dragon, Acnologia and dark guilds. We tried so hard to protect lives, but failed miserably. Most of my love rivals have died running form the dragon and dark guilds, who are killing anybody who doesn't have any magic power or any magic left. How much more will we have to endure? How much corspes we'll have to see before we win this battle. How long... how long do we half to keep lying to the villagers that everything will be alright. I slowly lose my confidece each day as I see bodies drop by the dozens . I saw another body fall to the ground. It was the mighty Erza "Titania' Scarlet. Her "scarlet body" now match her scarlet hair. Wounds layed on her skin as her breathing slowly stopped. Her swords proudly incircled around her. I held my head in my hands, sheilding myself as if my hands could protect me from this nightmare.

" Help someone, anyone" I whispered. My tears flowed out of my eyes and on to the soil now absored with my nakama and enemies blood.

I looked to Erza's body and saw Jellal yelling for her to come back.

" EEERRRZAAA!" he cried to the sky. He looked back at her body and grabbed one of her swords.

" Jellal! Don't do it!" I yelled, pointlessly trying to grab the sword away from him. I heard him whisper.

'' I love you. I'll see you soon." he whispered as he held one hand of Erza's with his. The sword in his hand thrusted forward into his neck. He bodied fell on the ground, with his hand still holding on to Erza's.

My eyes widen. He just killed himself, just to be with Erza. We just lost another person we couldn't affored to lose. How much more blood can I take before passing out? Death, blood filled the air along with rotting corpses. Lucy's bruised body caught my eye. She was fighting someone who was also struggling to fight. The enemy went down, but along with Lucy's. The enemy's bodied stayed down while Lucy fought to move and get up. She limped and fell down. I was about to go help her when I saw the fire dragonslayer running towards her.

" Luce!" he shouted.

" Natsu." she whispered. She could only have one eye able to open. She tried to get up again, only to fall again. Natsu ran over to her with fear dancing in his eyes. He picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms as he convinced her everything's going to be alright.

" Natsu, why is it that I only see a bright light. It's coming closer. Mama, papa is here!" she whispered. His eyes widen of the thought of Lucy dying in his arms.

" Luce! Luce, don't follow the light. Come back to me! Don't go. Please." He sob.

" Mama, papa, I'm coming." her head tilted before her eyes were nothing but blank and lifless empyiness.

" NNNNNOOOOO! LLLLUUUCCYYY!" he wailed. He cradled her body in his arms.

My tears fell as I saw him cry and lift his body closer to him. For a few minutes, it felt like time had stood still because he stayed like that. Then, he unlatched her keys from her belt and got up. He started to walk away, taking his anger on anyone who will dare challenge him.

" Juvia." he called to me. My eyes steared at the back of him, anticipating what he's going to say next.

" Take care of Lucy while I end this war."

" Yes! I'll pretect her with my life!" I shouted. I notice how he didn't say to take care of her body while he battled. He turned around and gave his famous toothy grin.

" Good! Thanks Juvia. I'm counting on you." he ran off to another direction, fire closely following him.

" My, my what do we have here." A voice came behind me. I took a battle stance ready for any of attacks the enemy might throw at me.

Judging by the voice, it was a boy. With one easily hand flip, I was flung into a tree. I hit the tree so hard that I could here my ribs crack. I clenched my teeth. I wasn't going to give him satisfaction of me screaming in pain. I got up with ditermination in my eyes.

" Water slicer!" I barely scratched him as he moved.

We battled for what seemed like hours. I'm pretty sure I had a few broken limbs. Thankfully, he seemed more wounded than me. We both determined to win kept us alive. I need to him. He was what got me through. Gray-sama.

I finally found out the guys weakness. I had to be close to him for him to be able to use his magic against me. His magic was gravitational force. The ony promblem is that I half to be near him to use my magic. I scrathed his cheek a little bit and kicked him in his ribs. I never tried once to give him an opportunity to counter attack. I gave him one last knick as I saw him fall to the ground.

" My name is Juvia. I figured you would want to know the person's name of who defeated you. Tell me stranger. What is your name?" I walked over to him so I could hear him clearly.

" They call me Grim Reaper." he answered, coughing up a little blood before having his lungs stop producing air.

It was truly ironic. I just fought death and won. Death's blood was painted all over me. Sowing proof that I won. I did the impossible. I fought death and killled it. It was truly ironic. How many people fought against death and won? I thought of all of my guildmates who died. There was Cana, Guildarts, Freed, Mira, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Gageel, even master, and many many more died at the hands of death. Blood fell down my body as I started to walk over to Lucy's bloodied and bruise body. I kneeled to the ground as I felt my body collaspsing because of exhausion. My vision was slowly fading away.

" Juvia!" I heared a familar voice call to me. My face lit up as I recognized the shape coming to me. I hiss as I felt the pain claw at me.

'' Gray s-!" I yelped as I felt the pain worsen as I shifted to try to stand up.

Gray came to my side and gently supported me with his arms. My line of vision was surly going to be encase in blackness.

" Juvia, it's going to be okay. We'll get you out of here." he assured me. He tried to pick me up but I stopped him.

" Could you protect Lucy's body? I promised Natsu I would gaurd her with my life."

" Juvia she's already de-"

" I know, but I promised Natsu I would protect her until he comes back. I knew she's already dead."I whispered so quietly.

" Listen, I dont have time to live b-" I was interrupted by Gray-sama.

" No, don't you talk like that Juvia. You'll live."

" No I won't!" I argued. " Now let me say what I want to say!"

He held me tighter, holding back tears that were threatning to fall.

" Take care of Lucy's body. Promise?" I asked.

" Promise.'' he agreed.

" There also another thing I half to say.'' I spoke again.

" I have always loved you. No matter what happened, I always love you." I confessed. Darkness slowly consumed my sight. My life was slowly drifting away.

" I love you to Juvia. Always." he confessed too.

" Really? Juvia is so glad to hear that." I whispered. I smiled one last time as darkness finally consumed all of my sight, and death clutched my limpless body in its claws.

* Gray p.o.v.*

My eyes widen as I felt her body go limp in my arms.

" Juvia. Hey wake up. Juvia?" I frantically call her name. I got no response. She died right in my arms with a smile on her face. It was like she greeted death with a smile.

" Goodbye Gray-sama." the wind said as it lingered along the battleground.

" JJUUUVVIIAAA!" I cried to the sky.

**Tragedy by Cristina Perri  
"Tragedy"**

**If you could envision**  
**The meaning of a tragedy...oooh**  
**You might be**  
**Surprised to hear it's you and me**

**When it comes down to it**  
**You never made the most of it...oooh**  
**So I cried, cried, cried**  
**And now I say goodbye**

**And I won't be made a fool of...**  
**Don't call this love**

**When did you decide**  
**That I didn't have enough to buy?**  
**Forgive and forget you a thousand times**  
**For the fire and the sleepless nights**

**And I won't be made a fool of...**  
**Don't call this love**

**Don't call this love**  
**La la la la la la love**  
**La la la la la la love**

**Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right?**  
**No, I won't fight**

**Oh you're my tragedy... tragedy**  
**Oh you're my tragedy,**  
**Oh, this is ooh no no no**

**La la la la la la la la la love**  
**La la la la la la la la la love**  
**La la la la la la la la la love**  
**La la la la la la la la la love**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE: BREAKAWAY**

**Question: How emotionally strong are you? How can _you _grow stronger?**

**Quote:**

"If you feel lost, disappointed, hesitant, or weak, return to yourself, to who you are, here and now and when you get there, you will discover yourself, like a lotus flower in full bloom, even in a muddy pond, beautiful and strong."  
― Masaru Emoto, _The Secret Life of Water_

**Pairing: Natsu and Lucy.**

* Lucy p.o.v.*

I sighed as was trying to write my novel at my writing dest. I couldn't write for my novel. All I could think about was how weak I was on the last mission team Natsu took. All I did was hide behind Leo and Virgo. Even then, Natsu, Erza, and Gray deafted pretty much all the bandits. Without me and Happy they are known as " The strongest team in Fairy tail". Heck! One time they had Happy count in their team and not me!

" I wonder what it be like without me." I muttered. I let a single lone teardrop fall onto the page.

" Hey Luce want to go on a job." I heared Natsu call to me but at first I didn't hear him.

" No thanks Natsu." I whipped my tears.

" You okay Luce?" Natsu asked, he sounded concerned.

" Yeah just tired." I lied.

" Okay then how about tomarrow?"

" S-sure." I turned away so I didn't face him.

He walked out, still eyeing me cautiously. He stole one last look at me before jumping out of the window. As soon as he left, I slumped to the floor, sobbing. How come I'm so week? I rubbed my eyes, ditermination filled in my eyes. After the mission I'm going to train to become stronger. I remember how Natsu is always saving my ass. I remember how I'm always the dasmel in distress. I don't see Erza, Mira, Cana, even Wendy need any saving.

* Next day Lucy p.o.v.*

I staggered as I made my way to the train station. I stayed up all night crying. I could feel the bags under my eyes. I need to take a nap on the train. I saw Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray. I weakly waved my hand at them. When they saw me, caution immediately was shown in their eyes.

" Hey Lucy are you okay?" Gray asked tensly.

" Yeah I just need some more sleep." I weakly smiled. " Come on let's go." I staggered more as I made my way to the train.

* Erza p.o.v.*

Something's wrong with Lucy. Her eyes are red and bags hang from her eyes. I slowly followed Lucy, with Natsu and Gray behined me.

" I'm gonna lay down a bit. OK." She smiled. The bags under her eyes look like they got worse.

We all boarded the train and Lucy layed down on the seat. We all eyed Lucy carefully. We all saw Lucy slipping away to sleep. I whispered to the the guys.

" What happened to Lucy." I whispered and asked.

" I don't know but something's wrong." Gray whispered back.

" She said she was tired yesterday when I saw her." Natsu whipered next.

" The why does she have bags under her eyes and why is her eyes all red?" I asked. Realization hit me. Lucy lied to Natsu. " Natsu I think she lied to you."

" What! That can't be it. Lucy would never lie to me. And if she did, why?" Natsu half yelled, half whispered.

" That's the part I don't undersatand." I said.

" What are we going to do?" asked Gray.

" I don't know. Mabey Lucy will tell us. After all, Lucy sees us as her Nakama." we all looked at Lucy again.

* Lucy p.o.v.*

_" Your so weak, your a heridence." said a scarlet haired mage._

_" Yeah Lissanna is more useful than you." agreed a pink hair dragonslayer._

_" Juvia agress.'' a water mage agreed._

_" I don't even know why we let you into Fairy Tail." a long white haired takeover mage looked disgusted._

_" Leave at once weakling!" yelled a raven haired ice mage._

_" Yes leave at one. I forbid you coming back. As the master of Fairy Tail, I'll erase your guild mark." a little man ranted._

_" No please! I'll become stronger! Just don't make me leave. I beg you!" a blond spirt mage cried and shooked._

_" That is my decision."_

_" To bad bunny-girl."_

_" Lucy, us spirits feel we need another master. Therefore we will go to Yukino." Leo and the rest of her spirit said._

_" Throw trash at the weakling." I heared someone shout._

_Trash fell on the blond. She tried to shield herself while running away. She sobbed as she felt more trash being thrown at her, and Fairy Tail chasing her._

" Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me?!"

" I'm sorry. I'll get stronger just please don't leave me. I swear! Please. Please. Don't leave Leo. Don't throw trash at me." I cried. I shut my eyes and sheilded my haead by my hands. I rocked back and forth.

* Gray, Natsu p.o.v.*

We all stared at Lucy. Then we was her shake and sobb. Erza shook Lucy for her to get up.

" Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me?" Erza shouted.

She woke up frantic and crying.

" I'm sorry. I'll get stronger just please don't leave me. I swear! Please. Please. Don't leave Leo. Don't throw trash at me. Don't hurt me!" Lucy shut her eyes and sheilded her head by her hands. She rocked back and forth.

* Erza, Natsu, Gray p.o.v*

We stared wide eyed at Lucy's crying figure.

" Luce what's wrong?!" Natsu yelled full of concern in his voice.

She looked up wide eyed with tears. She looked back down with her breath evening.

" I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare." she sighed in relief.

" What where you saying you'll get stronger?" Gray looked into Lucy's eyes for answears.

" Nothing. It's nothing." Lucy looked to see her keys were still with her. " There still here." she smiled.

*Gray p.o.v.*

What did she check her keys? Then I remeber she cried for Leo not to go. She calmed down before sitting up. She covered her arms as if to cover her self.

* Natsu p.o.v.*

I saw Lucy shuddering my the cold. An idea popped into my head. I wrapped my arms around her tiny hips. Her eyes widen at my sudden action, but she didn't protest. She slowly fell asleep in his arms.

" What the hell just happen!"

" It was like she living a nightmare."

" Did anybody else hear " I swear I'll become stronger''.''

" Or " Don't throw trash at me.".

we all stared at Lucy.

* after the train ride. Lucy's p.o.v*

I streached after we got off the train. After we met our client we headed towards the woods. Our job request was to kill a maga who has been capturing girls for expirents. The reward was 600J. We headed into hte dark and creeping woods. The sun now disapered along with comfort feelings.

" My my. I have two more women to expiriment on. I'll just kill and leave the two boys here." laughted a evil voice.

We formed our usual battle poses. I felt metal pressured against my throart. My eyes widen as adrealin kicked into my body.

" Hand over the red head and I'll look this over." laught the voice again.

Erza charged at the voice. Judjing by his voice, it sounded like a guy. She kicked the weapon out of his hand. When I got free I summoned Leo to come to my aid. Gray, Natsu, and Leo fought along with Erza. I just remember about me hiding behind my spirits.

" Your weak. You fight behind you spirits. No wonder you not included in the strongest team." mocked the enemy.

" Stop it!" I yelled. I covered my ears with my hands.

I felt power rush into my body. All of my spirits were summoned and they fought beside me.

" No impossible." the guy yelled.

* Natsu p.o.v.*

I looked at Lucy as I saw all of her spirits were summoned. Her eyes had a blank look to them. They looked empty.

" No impossible!" I heared the guy yell.

The light that was following her spirits sorounded the guy. I could here his screams as the light swollowed him. The everything was still. Lucy's spirits went back. Lucy fell foward. I ran to her holding her gently.

" Natsu..." She coughed.

" Don't speak Lucy. Everything's gonna be fine."

" I love you Natsu." she whipered. She coughted a little bit of blood before smiling.

" I love you to Lucy." I smiled.

" Take care of everybody Natsu. I'm glad I was part of your team." she smiled before her limp body fell in my arms.

" Lucy! Lucy! Luce! LLLUUUCCYY!" I yelled.

Gray kept punching the ground to keep from crying. Erza keept stabbing her sword into the ground.

I picked Lucy's body and headed back to Fairy Tail.

We left that day losing a part of us.

**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**


	3. Chapter 3

The world was encased in darkness. Rotting corpses laid everywhere. My friends fought hard and strong for something that seemed impossible now, to end this war.

Dozens of my friends fell proudly and died in their lover's or friend's arms. I saw the same look to what to be every day in the deceased's eyes. Hollowness. No life, nothing, not even a light of life. Just a proud gleam.

I cried silently in my hands as I saw my friends be slaughter or I heard their pleading cries. The pain of their screams echoed through my ears. Senselessness was creeping to me.

I saw my friend, Lucy kneed down like a damsel in distress. A body lay next to her. A body I knew too well.

Natsu.

Natsu was not one to die. He would "trip" sometimes, but always get back up. He as never a one to stay down ot never give up. Yet he stayed down. In fact, his chest never rose. He laid there, nothing twitched. He never even battered an eye.

I walk closely to see his wounded body. His eyes, his lifeless eyes. They punctured my body and into my soul. Lucy desperately shook him, begging for him to get back up. She knew as well as I do that he was our only help. Pleads and whimpers escaped my lips.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried into the now raining sky.

I lifted my hands to feel the omen of sadness trickle in my palms. People used to say I danced in the rain. No, that I was rain itself. After all, my name was Lluvia. It was Spanish for rain.

My eyes widen as I saw my role model fall to the ground, the one who could defeat one hundred monsters and lived. Erza. She fell limply, yet proudly. Her left eye cried a single tear while her fake right eye left shed none. My tears threatened to shed as I read her expression in her real eye. The eye clearly said "I'm sorry". Her blades flatten sided-by-side around her. Her mouth gapped a little.

Erza just went on to the list of people I saw fall to the ground and die.

"Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Freed, Elfman, Natsu, and Erza." I cried.

I heard a scream of fear. I turned around to see another corpse lie on the ground with a twisted neck.

"Lucy!" I screamed.

How could I not see this? Why couldn't I turn around faster? Why do her screams still echo in my ears?

Crimson liquid flowed from the bodies and into the blood stained ground.

"Lisanna!" Mira screamed.

I saw Lisanna bloody body limp in a monsters hand. I ran to her side to help, only to hear one thing that chilled my spine and left me tremble to the core.

"H-help me." she pleaded.

Her bones let out a crack as her limbs loosely hung from the monsters teeth.

No. This is all wrong. This was her second time meeting death and her Edo-self couldn't save her. Not this time. The cracking of her bones slapped my ears as I saw the monster devour her frail and tiny body.

"No." I shook my head. "No!"  
My powers surged into my body as I flung my water power to the monster. When my water spear met the monster's stomach, it split the monster in half. Blood gushed everywhere. The disgusting part was that some of the monster's blood blurred my vision as it fell in to my eyes.

"Lluvia." Mira whispered. "Is that you?"

Mira looked so helpless. The former S-class mage, who was also known as the "she demon'', looked with pleading as to come to her aid.

I limped as fast as I could to her side. I laid her head on my lap and listen for her to continue.

"Thank you." She smiled." I was so useless to help my sister. Thank you."

Her eyes started to grow cold as her head fell limply along with her body.

''Mira!" I shook her. "Mira! Don't go! Think of master, think of Fairy Tail!"

Fairy Tail… a place everybody ran to. Whether, it was a princess running away from her father, or a child who accidently kill his teacher by a foolish mistake he made, or a slave who escaped hell on earth only to be brought back as a sacrifice to a tower called "Tower of Heaven" or a son looking for his foster father to come back.

Lucy, who was a princess and ran away from her father, her mother…, was an angel six feet under. Gray who killed his mentor, Ur by trying to get revenge for a monster killing his town. Erza, a slave of a tower from a hell on earth. She shielded her heart with armor. She ran from her past only to be back to the "Tower of Heaven" to be a sacrificed. Natsu looked for his foster father who was a dragon.

They all died. All of them died. The proof lay in front of me. Cana and Gildarts, who were only to be reunited as father and daughter, laid dead. Cana's dried tears spilled on her face. Her expression was full of fright. Her father protected her in his arms. Even though he was dead, his grip still remained.

A bolt of lightning crashed everywhere. Soon it settled down and in nothing.

Laxus, the grand child of the master of Fairy Tail. Also the former S-class mage was now bowed to the ground. Only to fall to the ground completely. His lightning died down.

All of the S-classes lay on the ground. They all died, perished, killed, Better yet, murdered. Countless mages were murdered by dark guilds, the dark dragon, Acnologia, and Zeref.

My family, my only true family were killed in front of my eyes.

How long will this battle rage on? How long will we live? How will we win with so few of us? How long… will light be in cased in darkness?


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Juvia and Gray

I felt confident. Today was not a normal day. I had finally had the confidence to confess! Today I would confess! I would get her Gray-sama before any of my love rivals. Lucy had nothing on her. My confidence slowly built up when she remember all those times Gray was with me. There was that time where he took me from Lyon's arms and placed her in his. Oh how happy I was!

"Gray-sama!" I called to my precious love.

"Oh Juvia, we were just going on a mission. Do you want to come?" Gray asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat as her imagination ran wild.

In her mind:

"Juvia let us go on a mission together so I can marry you!" Dreamy Gray declared.

Juvia had her hands on the side of her face, squealing. Blush clearly spread on her cheeks.

Real Gray broke her train of thought when he spoke agian.

"So are you coming or what?" he asked.

""Yes! Who else is going?" I asked.

"The rest of the tem. Erza, Natsu, Happy, me, you, and Lucy." he answered.

_Lucy..._I thought bitterly.

The name of her greatest love rival. Although there have been signs that Lucy likes Natsu, but Juvia wanted to make sure.

"So let's go everyone." Erza ordered.

We all headed to the train station. As soon as the train moved, Natsu's motion sickness came. Lucy set his head on her lap and my love muttered how he was so pathetic.

"what is this job about Erza?" I asked

"There have been attacks in the forest. We are to investigate and get rid of the problem." Erza explained.

"So could it be dark guild? Like an underground dark guild?" Lucy suggested.

"Or a new dark guild making its name.'' Gray added.

"Well whatever it is, we need to get over it." Erza spoke.

The rest of the train ride I stared at my sleeping love. I could on and on how amazing he is. He took the rain and gave me sunshine. I love him with all my heart. But I had too many love rivals! Finally two hours later we arrived.

"We're here." Erza declared."All we have to do is walk down this path. The problem should be there."

"Okay." We nodded.

We started to walk down the path and I was staring to have second chances. Each step we took the forest seemed to get darker and menacing. I was staring to think this wasn't a good idea. But Gray was going! This was a perfect chance to be with him. I was too much in my thoughts to not see a roots lying on the dirt road.

"Kya!" I screamed.

I fell face first into the ground.

"Are you okay Juvia?" Gray rushed to me.

"Juvia think so. She's not sure though." The pounding on my head grew.

"Ow.." I cried, clutching my head.

"Juvia?" Erza asked.

"W-what?" I asked, still clutching my head.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head to hard?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, but Juvia thinks she's find." I whispered.

I weakly got up, dusting my clothes off.

"Ow..." I whispered.

"Let's keep going. I think I see a cottage." I narrowed my eyes.

"Juvia's right. I see something in the distance as well." Lucy agreed.

"Okay. Let's walk slowly and quietly." Erza whispered.

We kept on walking and the objesct got closer.

"Yep it's a cottage." I whispered.

"Juvia look out!" Natsu yelled.

"What?" I asked.

I felt something embedded into my side and I shrieked.

I felt someone punch me down.

"Get down." Gray tsked.

"We're being ambushed. Stay together." Erza ordered.

"What- Kyaa!" Lucy screamed as something grabbed her leg and dragged her away.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran after her.

"Natsu I said not to disperse!" Erza yelled.

I got up in a battle stance when I was hit with Water. The pressure was to much as I felt myself flying to the other side. I heard Erza and Gray scream my name. I tumbled down a hill and barely was breathing after the tumble. I weakly got up and stumbled.

"Gray-sama! Erza!" I yelled.

I only heard nothing. I had a creepy feeling. Almost on cue a creepy laugh eco the forest. I felt another blast of water hit me. This time it was boiling water. I shrieked again, but then I fist met my jaw. I whirled around, only to slam to the ground as a foot slammed to my back. I heard a sicking crunch and knew two of my ribs were broken. Another hurtful crunch made me scream in pain. Something broke my leg. I haven't even hit yet and I was staring to loose consciousness!

"So weak...that's a disappointment! I guess I'll end you now!" the voice cackled.

I closed my eyes, waiting anxiously for the finishing blow. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see my savoir.

"Gray-sama!" I yelled.

"Juvia. It took a while, but I found you. You look like rod kill." He chuckled.

"But I need to help you!" I protested.

"Juvia you're in no situation to fight! You have two broekn ribs and a leg for god's sake!" Gray argued.

"But!" I argued.

"You'll only get in the way! You're so weak at the moment! Don't get in the way!" He shouted.

_I'm weak...He called me weak..._I mentally cried.

My vision started to black out and darkness consumed my vision.

When I awoke I was in a white room with noises echoing the room.

"Where...am I?" I asked dazedly.

_Your weak..._ Gray's voice echoed.

Tears stung my eyes.

He called me weak? What's the whole point of living when he called me that. I uncovered the sheets from my body and ripped my bandages from my arms, legs, and sides. I hated that I was living.

"Juvia!" Erza shouted.

"Please rest! You can't get up yet!" Wendy spoke nervously!

"Gray was hurt as much as you were, and he's still resting. So please rest as well." Erza ordered.

"Gray-sama was hurt!" I shouted.

"Yeah, he's hurt, but he's stable." Wendy explained.

"I see." I lowered my head.

"Are you going to be okay Juvia?" Lucy asked.

I see they got Lucy back.

"Yeah." I coughed. "Juvia just wants to reast now."

"Oh, okay," Wendy mumbled.

They all walked out and I laid back down.

_Gray-sama was hurt because of me...I saw Lucy and she only had a few scratches...no wonder he likes her more than me. He doesn't love me and he never will. He never will...what's the point of living then? Then today is the day Juvia blends with the sea. _I thought darkly.

I slowly got up with by bangs covering my eyes. I pounded my fist on the door and walked out of the infirmary.

"Juvia are you okay?" Mira smiled.

I ignored her and walked on.

"Juvia what's wrong? If your sad come drink with me!" Cana said with a slurred voice.

"Leave Juvia alone." I pried her arm of me after she snaked her arm around my shoulder.

"Jeez what's your problem?" Cana slurred.

"Just leave Juvia alone." I growled.

I ran out of the guild and heard Erza and the girls called me.

"There no use to living anymore! Juvia so useless! Juvia can't even protect the one(s)Juvia loves!" I cried.

I saw the cliff I was heading too. I stooped as I got to the edge. I looked down and saw the distance. Yep, if I jump, I'll have a one way ticket to the afterlife. The waves rushed brutally on the rocks. Oh the rocks! They were so sharp! I imagine my body pierced by he sharp rocks. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out as I turned around and faced backwards. The winds lingered my back and through my hair. I leaned forever and opened my eyes so see Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy, and wendy rushing to me.

"JUVIA!" they screamed as I started to fall.

"Goodbye." I whispered with a smile and tears in my eyes.

The air flowed through my air as I saw Cana lean over with panicked eyes, mouth a gaped in horror. That was the last thing I remember besides the pain, moist sickly liquid covering my body, and a sickening crack.

**I take request by the way. For the person who want SherryXLyon tragedy, what type do you want. A mission gone wrong? A suicidal rejection? Apocalypse? I wanted to message you, but I couldn't...so see you next time.**


End file.
